Today's people have become increasingly inseparable from technologies, as smart phones, notebooks, and tablets have permeated all aspects of life, and technological products trend towards miniaturization and intelligentization. A wearable technological product refers to an equipment which integrates some functions of traditional equipments into traditional wearable items, it can liberate people's limbs to achieve closer combination between human body and machines. A technical solution is proposed to integrate the projection equipment into glasses, however, the projection direction of the current projection glasses is fixed, so that application of projection glasses is simple.